1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a control operation for a remote vehicle starter which allows a daily automatic setting to activate the remote vehicle starter.
2. Discussion of the Background
A remote vehicle starter is a unit which allows an operator to remotely start a vehicle from a distance. Most remote vehicle starters are sold with a dedicated remote control radio frequency system. Typically, a remote vehicle starter comes with a key-chain type transmitter which sends a signal to a receiver in a remote start unit. When an operator presses down on a specific button in the key-chain type transmitter, a signal is sent to the remote starter unit to automatically start the vehicle connected thereto.
Recently, remote vehicle starter units have also been available as an add-on system. Such add-on systems operate as in other remote vehicle starters, except that such add-on systems do not include their own dedicated radio frequency receiver. Instead, these add-on systems include an input wire which is tied to another system already installed in the vehicle. When this input wire is activated, this causes the remote vehicle starter to start the vehicle. A typical operation is to connect this add-on remote vehicle starter system to an existing remote keyless entry system factory installed into the vehicle. In such an add-on system an add-on unit is installed so that an input wire triggers the add-on unit to start the vehicle. Further, this add-on unit is triggered based on an indication from the factory remote keyless entry system. For example, such an add-on system may be installed to operate based on an operation in the factory remote keyless entry that when a vehicle operator pushes a door lock button of the remote keyless entry system, the vehicle's lock wire receives a signal to lock the door. This signal to lock the door of the vehicle could be utilized to activate the add-on remote vehicle starter, and to thereby start the vehicle.
Such remote vehicle starters suffer from a problem in that their transmitter and receiver systems have a limited range of operation, for example typically between 30 to 75 feet. That is, for an operator to remotely start their vehicle with a background remote vehicle starter, the operator must be within 30 to 75 feet of the vehicle. This type of distance provides adequate for most customers in most situations; however, such a limited operation range may still leave many operators unable to start their vehicles by remote control in certain situations. For example, an operator may be able to start their vehicle on a cold morning from their home when the vehicle is located right outside their home. However, a situation in an office parking lot may be different. An operator may have to walk out to an office parking lot and almost all the way to their vehicle after leaving their office before they are within an adequate range to remotely start their vehicle.